Somewhere Out There
by cresselia8themoon
Summary: Pistachio Guardians AU. On a quiet night, Melissa worries about the future. Orton wonders if she'll forgive him.


_Somewhere out there, beneath the pale moonlight_

Do the Guardians above see the moon as we do on Earth? Even if they do, journeying to the heavens seems like an impossible task.

 _Someone's thinking of me, and loving me tonight_

The legends aren't true. Anacardia isn't a paradise. If it were, they wouldn't have thrown us away. Milo, thank you for trying to cheer me up. Zack, I'm happy you came with us even though it's not your problem. Though I can't help but wonder who raised me as an infant. Do you think he loved me? I wish I could be as sure as you, Milo.

 _Somewhere out there, someone's saying a prayer_

Guardians of the past, I have failed to protect Melissa from the Shadows. Because of my foolishness she is wandering in a wilderness with the other lost one and a Mortal. Balthazar has also been cruelly robbed of parenthood. Why punish him? It's my fault. It's all my fault. Melissa, take care. You shall be a far greater Guardian than even I. All the power in the world, useless.

 _That we'll find one another, in the big somewhere out there,_

Please permit me to see her again. I must apologize for my mistakes. Time rules over all, catching up to those who attempt to defy him. But even he cannot be heartless. I want to see her. I need to tell her…

Just…

How much…

I lo-

The words do not come out. Why?

 _And even though I know how very far apart we are,_

It is not easy to cross the barrier. Not easy. Not impossible either. What if I say something wrong if-, no, when she comes? They can cross the barrier. I cannot.

 _It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_

Can she see the constellations as clear and as bright like we do? Does she know to wish for happiness when looking at Florina's ribbon? Or to tap her nose thrice for luck when viewing Matthias' belt?

 _And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,_

The wind carries a lullaby from afar. We don't know if it's from the nearby village or the heavens above. Keep singing. We want to hear it. It reminds us all of home.

 _It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky._

The constellations are bright tonight. What are their stories? I must know the mysteries they hold. Milo, look towards the right of the moon. There's one of a woman with a carefree laugh, a trail of ribbon-like stars behind her. Zack, there's a money pouch hanging on a belt above Pegasus, want to make a bet? I wonder if we can get closer. There are more stories that haven't yet been told.

 _Somewhere out there, if love can see us through_

One day, we'll meet them. I have many questions for the one that raised me. Please let be wrong. If he truly abandoned me, what will I say? How can Milo be so sure we'll be welcomed with open arms?

 _Then we'll be together._

One day, though Time does not tell me when. They'll be incredibly different in appearance, in customs, in mannerisms. I do not know how to face them. But I must soon.

 _Somewhere out there._

We don't know where our worlds meet. But it's out there. We'll find it! I swear by the Goddess, do you hear me? We will find it, and we will get answers!

 _Out where dreams come true._

Sleep tight, Melissa. Dream of the dawn and bountiful harvests, little one. And we shall meet again. One day soon.

* * *

I based this one more on the movie version, with Fievel and Tanya singing. I highly recommend _An American Tail_. Just have some tissues ready.

About the trio: They've all had huge responsibilities thrust on them, although you wouldn't know it from the way Milo acts. Melissa doesn't know if she should embrace her Anacardian heritage, because from the legends she was told, Anacardia was always a paradise where there were always crystal waters, abundant precious stones, and so much food that you'd never know hunger. If Anacardia was so perfect, then why were they thrown into another world?

On the other hand, Zack feels insecure that he's not really that special when compared to his friends. If Milo and Melissa are that powerful, then maybe they shouldn't travel with him.


End file.
